Infected
by Olinas
Summary: InFeCtEd-This story follows the tale of a young marine getting infected by the Zerg's hyper-evolutionary virus but, only suffers the good side effects for an unknown reason.
1. Episode 1

**Infected**

**Chapter 1:The Attack**

"Dennis! Get you head out of the clouds!" yelled Grisson, who was a sergeant and was in charge off the squad Dennis was in.

Dennis jolted up.

"Sir, yes sir" Dennis yelled as he saluted Grisson.

Dennis is a private in the Terran military, he is your normal everyday eighteen teenager, Dennis was always picked on and called weak, gay, etc, all because he was a nerd but, no one got to know him but, if they did they would find out that he has a caring and understanding personality. He hadn't planned on going to the military, he had planned on going to collage and get his Masters Degree and become a scientist but alas, bad luck struck him deeply. Dennis was drafted into the military two weeks after his graduation from high school.

Military life was a hard burden on Dennis, he went through an environment that was similar high school plus, the Drill Instructors made it worse. The thing that was different was that even though the other recruits picked with him they were friends in some respect. They were all friends because they knew what they would be fighting out there, they would be fighting the Zerg and the Protoss, who of which are two different races that are both strong enough to eradicate a human as if it were nothing.

The squad Dennis was in stationed near a Science Vessel called the Amerigo which had landed due to lack of fuel and was getting refueled now. Their mission was to protect the Vessel from all threats seeing as the vessel held important documents.

'Oh man...I'm so nervous I feel as though I could pass out...those guys need to hurry up and get that thing fueled up because I've got a feeling that some bad is going to happen...I hope it doesn't' Dennis thought as looked around getting tenser by the minute.

An hour passed by and still everything was clear, calm, and peaceful until a marine saw a group of Zerglings charging towards him.

"Oh Shit, HERE THEY COME" the marine yelled.

Dennis almost pissed himself when heard those words and when he saw the Zerglings he stared in fear. To Dennis the Zerglings looked like something out of a horror movie but, something in him told him to start shooting at them, it told him to **destroy them.**

Dennis gave into it and aimed his rifle at them and fired.

The recoil from the gun surprised him as it pushed his arms back a little but he got used to it and continued shooting until the group of Zerglings were dead.

Dennis looked around and saw that only he and Grisson shot at the Zerglings.

"Hey, stop fucking around and start shooting" Grisson yelled at the other marines right before more Zerg came into sight.

The Zerg were starting to overwhelm them and it seemed as though the fight was just beginning. Dennis and his squad were slowly pulling back to the vessel since they were one of the three squads left that consisted of twelve marines.

Dennis gunned down a Zergling until he looked down range and saw a women who had features similar to a human but she had green skin, brownish hair(?), and some spider-like things sticking out from behind her and it seemed as if she were controlling the Zerg.

Dennis saw the woman look at him with a evil look on her face which made a chill go down his spine but, he shook it off and killed a Zergling that was about to pounce at him.

"You guys need to take off N-" Grisson yelled into his comlink but was cut off as he got attack by five Zerglings. Grisson's armor was brutally ripped apart by the Zerg and was killed shortly after a Zergling stabbed him in the heart.

When Grisson fell the whole squad gradually got picked off until the only marines left were Dennis and five other marines left.

Dennis started panicking after he saw that they were getting surrounded.

After two more minutes Dennis was the only one left and he fully surrounded. He would have broke down right then there but that same little voice in him told to keep on fighting and he did.

Dennis took a second to look at his ammo left and saw that he had fifty bullet left. He felt discouraged for a second but, he shook his head and open fire on the Zerg until he heard the of doom, his gun was empty.

Dennis looked around at all the Zerg and saw a Zergling leap at him and as if on cue he smashed it in the head with the butt of his gun and watched as its body fell to the ground...dead.

He looked at the corpse and almost smiled until he felt an immense amount of pain come his back. Dennis screamed in pain when he felt something sharp go through his back and poke out his chest. The blade-like thing went straight through his armor. Dennis felt the blade go out of him he then turned around, getting weaker by the second, and saw that he was face to face with the woman.

Dennis stared at the women's yellow,evil eyes and saw that she had a smirk on her face.

A tear went down Dennis's cheek as knew that he was dead, all of his dreams of curing diseases, become successful, making his parents proud, proving all the people who bullied him wrong, faded away.

Dennis looked at the womans face and could see that her smirk had almost left her face and she almost had a look of care on her face.

"Well...I guess...I guess they were...they were...right about me being weak..." Dennis said out loud not knowing.

Dennis looked at the womans face one more time and saw that she had a fully fledged out sympathetic look on her face and if he wasn't weak he would've thought of her as cute even with the green skin, yellow eyes, and the things coming out of her back.

Dennis felt his legs give out on him, he closed his eyes and finally he fell back and laid on the ground incapacitated but, dieing or is it changing.

A Zergling was about to eat Dennis until the woman held up her hand.

"He will be one of us soon...I have injected him with the virus..." the woman then pointed in the direction on the Science Vessel.

The woman looked at Dennis.

"I'm sorry...but this is the way it's got to be" the woman said with guilt in her voice.

**Chapter 2:The Infection**

Dennis had passed out from the pain but his body was changing but, it wasn't mutating, it was evolving.

Unbeknown to Dennis, his body had fully healed he muscle, bone density, senses and reflexes increased and many other things changed for the better but, there was a chemical reaction in his body and all of those powers went dormant to keep the Zerg infection from taking over his mind.

Dennis opened his eyes and looked around.

"I-I'm alive...but...how...that woman stabbed me and left me to bleed to death..." Dennis with disbelief in his voice.

Dennis lifted his hand in front of his face and found out that his arm was pretty stiff. He flexed his hand in front of his face. The young marine smiled and stood up and smelled something bad, he then looked around and saw the dead Zergling body he then sighed.

"Well I know what stinks...wait...how long have I been out...probably hours" Dennis said as he started to stretch, trying to make his body used to movement again.

He looked around fro his gun but it was nowhere to be seen he then sighed and turned on his comlink only to here loud static and he knew that his com was out.

'So now what...I'm alone, I don't have a gun, and I don't know how to get off of this planet...come on Dennis think...oh yeah...theres a base that was set up just in case things went bad...if I remember correctly it was 10 miles...that way' Dennis thought before he pointed north towards the Terran base.

Dennis headed north hoping that the base hadn't been overrun.

Thirty minutes of walking went uneventful until Dennis saw Zerg down the pass, he then jump behind some cover.

'Damnit...can I please go a day with only having to deal with the Zerg one time...jeez give me a break...I can't just run straight through them...hmm I think there is a shortcut this way' Dennis said as he sneaked into a passage.

Dennis walked through the passage and came out the other end only to find himself right next to a Zerg base. He quickly dodge rolled behind a rock and panted.

'Okay Dennis...keep-your-cool...there is a lot of cover from here to the other end of the base all you have to do is try to stay silent and move quickly but damn...did they have to make this armor this bulky...God, please help me' Dennis thought as he dashed for the next piece of cover.

Dennis quickly arrived at the cover and quickly checked around and saw that he didn't attract any attention he then sighed and dashed for the next cover.

He finally got to the second to last piece of cover and the stretch between the last one and the one he was at right now was long.

"Okay Dennis you can do this...its now or never" Dennis thought.

Dennis was about to sprint towards the finish but he froze mid-step when he heard a voice.

"You!" came from behind Dennis.

Dennis with fear in his eyes turned around and was again face to face with the same woman that stabbed him.

Dennis stared into the woman's eyes again who had a irritated/surprise look on her face.

"Uh...hello...I didn't get to tell you this last time...you know with you stabbing me and all but, I think your cute..." Dennis said out of nowhere with a small blush on his face.

He could have sworn he saw a small hint of blushing but he forgot about and quickly turned around and sprinted away.

'Just keep running Dennis, don't think about anything except getting to that base' Dennis repeated to himself as he was chased by the woman and all the of the Zerg that were present at the base.

Dennis quickly glanced behind him and saw a Zergling on his tail he then put all the strength he had in his legs and got a burst of speed from out of nowhere.

The woman looked with awe as she looked at the boy sprinting away.

'He's actually losing us but how can he run so fast...a normal human can't run that fast...wait...I infected him...how can he...theres no way he could be just like me' the woman thought as she watch the boy completely lose the Zerg that were chasing him.

Dennis had sprinted at least five miles and he could see that the base was nearby.

Dennis ran into the base and panting.

"T-Theres a Zerg base that way so...you might want to check it out...and if you'll excuse me...I'll be passing out now" Dennis said to a nearby marine right before he fell to his knees and then fell flat on the ground.

Note:Just an FYI there isn't going to be a Dennis X Kerrigan relationship like BF and GF but there will be a relationship of some kind and I'm not telling anymore and also reviews more chapters


	2. Episode 2

**Infected**

**Chapter 3:The Overmind**

Dennis had been throughly checked for any wounds, infections, etc but, the infection was cloaked due to something in his body.

Dennis was sleeping in the barracks trying to get some sleep after all that has happened.

They were leaving the planet tomorrow which was probably the best thing Dennis heard his whole life.

Dennis was busy snoozing until he heard a noise coming from outside, he got up and looked around and took a glance at his armor and sighed. Dennis went outside with only normal civilian boxers on but he did take a 1st variant gauss rifle with him. He looked around outside and saw nothing, no soldiers, no vehicles, no nothing.

Dennis felt the need to investigate. He walked around with his adrenaline starting to pump. Dennis walked towards the command center and stopped mid-step when he heard the growl of a Zergling, Dennis quickly aimed his gun at in the direction from which the sound came from and saw nothing.

"I must be hearing things..." Dennis told himself.

"You only think you are..." came a voice out of no where.

Dennis sprang into action and aimed in every direction, looking for where the voice came from.

"W-who said that...a-answer me" Dennis yelled in a nervous tone.

"I...the Overmind..." the Overmind said in monotone.

"W-wait you mean the Zerg Overmind r-right" Dennis said as he started to panic.

"Yes you are right...you have no idea why and how I'm talking to you don't you" the Overmind said.

"O-okay you want me to ask those questions fine...how and why are you talking to me..." Dennis said in a near irritated tone.

"You will need to ask Kerrigan...you should know who she is, you've met her twice before, don't even try to look for any help from you friends...they are all dead...and the only way for you to get off of this planet is to go to the hive...you know where it is...go forth and find out what you truly are" the Overlord said before he went silent

"W-wait what do you mean" Dennis yelled but the response he got was silence.

"This is just a dream...I might as well get it over with" Dennis said as he walked out of the base and towards the Zerg hive/base.

After a four mile walk he got near the back entrance to the hive.

Dennis looked around from behind cover and looked for Kerrigan and he saw her go off into a dark cave, to dark for him to see if his gun didn't have a flashlight attachment. He put the gun on his back and dash silently for a cover that was near the cave.

Dennis got to the piece of cover quickly and he didn't attract any attention. He was surprised by how fast he could run, it wasn't that he was slow he didn't ever run at the speed he just ran at but, he shrug and dashed into the cave.

Dennis pulled out his rifle and turned on its flashlight. He then walked around getting nervous with each step.

He walked and walked until he finally saw her but her back was turned, he then quickly turned off his flashlight and jumped behind a rock, almost being seen,

Dennis could not see but he did hear Kerrigan's footsteps getting nearer and nearer to him.

Kerrigan's footsteps stopped right next to him and Dennis knew Kerrigan was right there.

"K-Kerrigan...is you name" Dennis asked Kerrigan.

"The Overmind told me that you would come..." Kerrigan said with no emotion in her voice.

The next thing Dennis felt was pain and then he blacked out due to Kerrigan shocking him with her psionic powers.

Dennis woke up a hour later in a daze. His senses were blurred but, his eyes were near normal and he wish they weren't because he saw that he was in the middle of the Zerg base was being looked down upon by Kerrigan and some Zerglings.

Dennis tried to get up but he was jumped on top of by a Zergling to keep him still.

Kerrigan looked at Dennis struggling underneath the Zergling and smiled.

Dennis shot a death-glare at Kerrigan and he quickly looked around and saw a Defiler coming towards.

Dennis continued to struggle but he had no anvil against the Zergling and the Defiler was at Dennis and was about to Infest Dennis but, the voice in told him to get the Zerg off of him and then one of the powers that laid dormant in Dennis awakened.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Dennis yelled loud enough for all of the Zerg in the hive to hear him right before he forcibly ripped the Zergling off of him and threw it at two meters away.

Dennis then quickly got up and dodged roll out of the way of a pouncing Zergling he then grabbed another Zergling that was pouncing at him in mid-air and slammed it into the ground.

Dennis continued to killed Zerglings with his bare hands as if he went berserk, all the while Kerrigan was looking at Dennis with a surprised look on her face.

Kerrigan didn't help the Zerglings in trying to kill Dennis she just watched again in awe.

"This boy is just like me but how can...wait a second...I can feel Psionic power radiating around his arms but...how is that possible...even I'm not able to do that...how..." Kerrigan said to herself.

Ten minutes had passed and Dennis had killed a numerous amount of Zerglings but he was almost at his limit and he was tiring out.

Dennis couldn't fight anymore, he was at his limit but, while he was fighting a power was building up inside of him and as he got surrounded by Zerglings he screamed and raised his arms into the air and subconsciously let out a huge amount of Psionic energy.

When Dennis let out the energy it knocked out Kerrigan, killed most of all of the Zerg in the Hive and nearly destroyed the base overall but the blast was go wide and powerful that it affected the nearby Protoss force that was near the Zerg hive and was about to destroy it but, they stopped when they felt the energy.

Dennis looked around at all the destruction he had cause and stared with awe but he had used the last ounce of his strength and he fell back knocked out.


	3. Episode 3

**Infected**

**Chapter 4:Hanging on...**

After about an hour after Dennis let off that huge amount of energy Kerrigan and all of the Zerg were still incapacitated but, Dennis was just waking up.

Dennis struggled to get up but he felt as though his every single bone in his body had been broken and he was dead tired. He had to get out of there before the Zerg and Kerrigan woke up but, he did wonder how he knocked them all out in the first place but he just shrugged it off and pulled in himself and and headed out of the Zerg base.

He looked around and noticed his vision was getting blurred with every step he took. Dennis was also getting weaker with every step.

"You better hurry...some not to friendly people are on their way..." the Overmind said after laughing loudly in Dennis's head.

"Shut up...who are you talking about" Dennis said weakly but he didn't get a response.

'Damn it...why did I have to get drafted...hadn't I already had enough' Dennis thought as he limped towards the empty Terren base.

It took him around two more hours to get to the base and he felt as though he was about to pass out but, Dennis held on to his consciousness and entered the command center. He limped the the command center's transmission computer and turned it on.

"Hello...is anyone there...I need help...the Zerg have killed every body...I'm the only one left...I don't think I can hold on much longer...please anybody..." Dennis said but, was replied by only...static.

"Damn it..." Dennis said weakly.

"I told you not to try..." the Overmind whispered into his head.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Dennis yelled out and again got silence as a response.

Dennis sighed a limped outside.

"I need medical attention or I'm dead me-" Dennis paused himself when he saw 3 Zealots standing about 3 meters away from him.

"Holy sweet mother of God..." Dennis said with a mixture of fear and surprise in his voice.

Dennis felt as though he need to turn and around but, he wish he didn't because when he turned around he saw another Zealot right behind in.

'Goodbye Dennis...' the Overmind whispered into Dennis's head right before the Zealot smashed his fist onto the back of Dennis's head which sent him to the ground, knocked out.

**Chapter 5:Running**

Dennis opened his eyes and could barely see but, just keeping his eye lids open to almost a squint was tiring him out. He shut his eyes but managed to keep himself awake and he started to remember what had happened an hour ago. Dennis was taken captive by the Protoss. He didn't know why they took him instead of killing him but, he knew that it would still be bad either way. He heard the faint sound of an automatic door opening. Dennis felt himself stop and he opened his eyes and looked around and could make out that the room his was in was probably the command center, since he could see that the room was filled with Templars and High Templars.

"Is this the cause of that massive wave of power...this...this weak little Terran...thats impossible" a High Templar known as Tratye spoke with in a rude tone.

"I know it might be impossible Tratye but, I know that you can feel the power radiating off of him...and if that doesn't convince you...then try reading his mind" another more wise High Templar named Xicate said plainly

"Fine, Xicate, that is what I shall do..." Tratye said before he started reading Dennis's mind only to receive a very painful shock to his head.

"Arrgh! What is the meaning of this?!" Tratye yelled as he recoiled.

Some Templars went to help Tratye and this gave Dennis the chance he needed. Dennis quickly broke free of the Templar that held him and sprinted towards the door and jumped through it, almost getting hit by one of their psyblades. Dennis instantly turned left and run down the hallway as fast as he could and as he dashed down the hall he sped past many Protoss, catching them by surprise. Dennis continued to sprint until he saw door at the end of the hallway. He quickly got to the door and watched as it opened. What he saw made his stomach churn, he was at the entrance of the Protoss's training area. The Templar's looked at him and started to advance towards him slowly with their psyblades. Dennis looked to the right and saw another hallway he then turned and sprinted down the new hallway but, this time he was being chased.


	4. Episode 4

**Infected**

**Chapter 6:Dennis's Grand Escape**

Dennis looked behind him and saw that around ten Templars were chasing him.

'Oh god...' Dennis thought as he kept on sprinting.

Dennis dashed around a corner and almost ran right into a female Protoss but, managed to dodge her and continued to sprint on until he felt a sharp pain come from his cheek. He noticed blood falling form his chin, the Protoss were shooting at him.

'Okay I have to get out of here but, how...were in outer space...it's not like I can fly their ships...wait a minute...I remember now, I took classes on how to fly those scouts...I'm awesome at flying those thing, it's just like a video game and God knows I'm good at those' Dennis thought as he sprinted down the hallway while smirking.

Dennis need to lose the Protoss before he could take off with one of the scouts, it wouldn't be easy since the Templars were catching up to them.

'I need to be faster and I've got to dodge their fire...okay think Dennis think...the Zerg...I was able out run the Zerg but...how...' Dennis thought as enemy fire went past his head.

The Templars were right on Dennis's tail until Dennis put all of is strength in his legs instinctively and got the same burst of speed he had achieved when he was running away from the Zerg.

"Thats it! All I have to do is put my strength into my legs...I wonder how I got that strength...oh well I will have to think about it later, I have to get out of here.

Dennis ran about the base until he came upon the hanger, he quickly ran into a scout and powered it up. Dennis laughed as he soared out of the hanger and into space but, it wasn't over because soon other scouts and attack ships were on his tail. He quickly started to use evasive maneuvers, dodging every attack.

**Two Minutes Later...**

He couldn't keep this up, the other pilots were getting used to his moves and fast, he had to get out of there but, how?

His idea came to him when he saw a blackhole nearby.

'Okay...I'm probably going to end up dead for doing this but, I don't have any other options' Dennis thought as he sped for the hole.

"Is he mad!?" Tratye exclaimed as he watch the chase from the screen in the command center.

Xicate watched on silently and still thought about how Dennis was about to conjure up that huge amount of power.

Dennis sped towards the blackhole while roaring. His pursuers had stopped their chase when they got wind of where Dennis was going.

"I wont die, I wont die, I wont die!" Dennis yelled as he went straight into the blackhole.

For a few seconds he felt he was being crushed and then all of the sudden he blacked out.

((Sorry guys for the uberly long wait it's just that a lot has been happening and I haven't had a load of time on my hands but, I promise you I **WILL NOT** give up on this story so stay tuned for the next episode of **Infected**, will Dennis make it through the blackhole or not...))


End file.
